


We Write of Our Greatest Hope

by JacksWild



Series: Letters [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksWild/pseuds/JacksWild
Summary: Even when all has shown itself to not be what you wish for most deeply, you still try... because in your heart you know, that if not in this lifetime - there was another where your heart and theirs was one.





	We Write of Our Greatest Hope

Severus,

It’s in me to dream, my blood sings with the need to try once more and every single time I can, until I’ve exhausted my last breath. You are a reclusive man. You are private and you are an island.

How can a man like myself learn to live a full and fulfilling life, when I learned that I lived to this point through another daily sacrifice and surrender?

How can you leave me be?

How can you expect me to leave you be?

You are so wise, so brilliant, and wonderous… you are this man that has been so inspiring. You have lived in this world, and of this world, and through this world… and I am HERE because YOU have done everything to get me HERE.

How dare you walk away now? How bloody dare you? 

Am I not enough? Am I not man enough? Am I not person enough for you? Am I not what you find enough? Did I not live up to your desire? Am I found lacking?

How? What can I do? My words are so very clearly not enough. 

My words are not going to ever be enough… a man like you, words are merely written. You demand more and yet provide me no way to accomplish another means physically.

I have provided gifts, to show you that I am sincere. I have tried to show you my intelligence, my belief in your ability, my desire to learn and be able to communicate to you. I have traveled and become cultured to share in conversation. I have no way of showing you care, words are never enough are they?

You are a man that despises touch, and yet… I want to touch you. You are a man who scoffs when desired… and yet I have never desired another like you. You are a man who scorns love and yet I have this glowing heart full of the blasted feeling for you.

If my age is truly the issue, then I am to be lost. As that is the one thing I cannot alter. 

So I provide you one more gift, in the hopes that this will show my true, unyielding and faithful adoration. 

My trust in you.

Attached is a vial of my blood, taken with a pure blade. As well as a cutting of my hair, sheared with a pure blade. And lastly, attached is my wand, given freely. 

Most believe a man is only as good as his magic. I ascribe to the notion that a man is only as good as he is when he has no other thing to prove his value, but himself. 

 

My heart is and will faithfully continue to be.

Yours, 

Harry James Potter

**Author's Note:**

> I will try over and over and over until I've exhausted my last breath.


End file.
